Not So Different
by irrlicht74
Summary: Chase and Foreman left in the conference room after a hard day. Oneshot. WARNING! SLASH! But nothing more than a kiss, I promise. Don't like, don't read. Nothing special, either. Just a plotbunny nagging at me until I wrote it down. Implied HouseWilson.


Pairing: Chase/Foreman

Rating: PG-13-ish, I think

Disclaimer: Not mine. SO not mine.Not making money with it. Yaddayadda...

Warning: Slash! Completely unbetaed. Feel free to point out my mistakes. And I'm pretty sure I got them both very OOC.

A/N 1: I really, really don't know why I wrote this. It's absolutely pointless, really. Consider yourself warned. It's a pairing that had never crossed my mind before, because it just doesn't fit (and Foreman is SO het) . Imo, anyway. I was just askinga friend, if she's ever read some House/Wilson fanfiction and...yeah. Somehow it snowballed from there. It isn't even my prefered fandom for crying out loud. headdesk

A/N 2: For the one,who put the bunny in my head.You know, who you are. Sorry for the lack of smut, hon.

* * *

Not So Different

"So...House and Wilson," Foreman said slowly after the shock had slightly worn off.

He, Cameron and Chase had walked in on House and Wilson kissing quite passionately, right in House's goldfish-glass-like office, after a particularly hard day.

Foreman still hadn't been able to figure out whether it had been a mere act of calculation of House to do a thing like that right there, where practically everybody could see it, only to provoke and/or finally get it out into the open; or if he just hadn't thought that far.

Option one was way more likely.

House never did anything accidentally. Plus he hadn't been the least bit embarrassed. Had made his jokes as always. Contrary to Wilson, who had seemed to want to vanish into thin air. But now that everybody had seen the kiss it had been too late anyway.

"Yeah," Chase replied from across the large table in the conference room.

House and Wilson had left shortly after having stated the obvious, and Cameron had also left a few minutes ago. Probably to cry herself into sleep.

"That's...gross," Forman said.

"And how would you know?" Chase asked. "You've never kissed a man before, right?"

Foreman snorted. "And you have."

Chase shrugged. "Yeah." After a moment of stunned silence he added with a boyish grin, "I even had sex."

Foreman stared incredulously at the blond Australian.

"Come on!" Chase leaned forward. "You're telling me, you've never thought about kissing a man? At least once? You never were, say, fifteen?"

The neurologist eyed him with a mix of suspicion and carefulness.

"Of course, I was fifteen. Just not gay."

Chase shook his head as if to himself and smiled.

"You of all people should know that there's not only black and white, Eric. No pun intended. There are certain shades of gray."

"You're bi then?"

"What if I said yes?"

"I wouldn't care. I don't care about House and Wilson, either. As long as it doesn't affect our work. My work first of all."

"If you say so."

Silence again. Foreman really didn't care. It didn't matter the least bit whether his co-workers were gay, bi, het, catholic, Mormons or pervy hobbit-fanciers. – Still his curiosity got the better of him.

"Top or bottom?"

Damn!

Chase laughed softly.

"Actually both. Depends."

"On what?"

The glance Foreman got from across the table was almost a leer.

"My mood. My partner..."

"What is it like?"

Again a shrug.

"Not too different from sex with women, minus the obvious anatomical conditions. And most of the time not so...cuddly. It's true, you know. Women are softer."

Foreman was pretty sure he didn't want to hear more about it.

"I'd have thought kissing would be pretty much the same."

"Ah, but we talked about sex here." Chase smiled almost seductively. "Kissing is, indeed, similar. Wanna try?"

"No!"

"I bet fifty bucks, with eyes closed you won't be able to tell the difference."

How had he gotten himself into that?

"No, Robert."

The neurologist closed his eyes. It was easier to believe his own words when not looking at the Australian. A low chuckle was the answer and Foreman could feel Chase walking over and sitting down next to him.

"I could as well be Sharon. Not curious?"

Foreman looked Chase right into the eyes. A rich cerulean, speckled with stains of turquoise, making them look green now and then. His blond hair framing the young, handsome face; a few strands having fallen into it, tempting Foreman to brush them away. If they'd be as soft as they looked like? Pink lips curved upward into a small smile.

"You're not that cute," Foreman said and recognised the trembling of his voice, the huskiness of it.

Chase leaned forward, only so much that their lips were inches apart but not touching, and purred, "Ah, but I am. And we both know it."

With that Chase closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips onto Foreman's. The neurologist went completely stiff, but couldn't prevent his mouth from opening under the gentle touch of Chase's soft tongue. The kiss was neither long nor deep. Obviously the young Australian knew what he was doing. Only a quick lick over Foreman's palate, just a gentle nudge against his tongue and a brief sucking at Foreman's lower lip, but it left the older man panting and every fibre of his body tingling.

"See?" Chase's low voice filtered through the fog in his brain. "Not so different at all." He patted Foreman's thigh and rose. "It's late. I think we should leave, too. Can you drop me off at home? Came with Allison this morning, but obviously she forgot."

Foreman blinked. Chase was already standing at the door.

"You coming?"

Foreman blinked again, not sure what to say. Chase tilted his head.

"I can call a cab, if you'd rather..."

The neurologist shook his head.

"No. It's okay." He joined Chase at the door. "So, we're ignoring...this?"

Chase shrugged.

"Up to you entirely. You know where to find me, in case of emergency. And now I really need to go home and get some shut-eye. Otherwise I won't be able to stay awake tomorrow; and House would never let me live it down, if I sleep in during briefing."

With that he walked over to the elevators. Foreman shook his head again, smiled and followed him.

End

* * *

A/N 3: See? Pointless. I told you. Anyway. I hope the name of Eric Foreman's love interest from season 1 was indeed Sharon. Could've been Carol, too, but I couldn't figure it out, because there's absolutely NOTHING about her on the net. Only the screen name and, of course, the actresses name, but no pictures. Sorry for that. Feel free to correct me. 


End file.
